


Illustration for The Vessel

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood Magic, Drug-Induced Sex, Erection, Fanart, Fictional Religion & Theology, Hallucinations, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Nudity, Public Masturbation, Rituals, Size Difference, Talons, Young Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: My birthday present forWeConquerAtDawnillustrating her birthday fic for meThe Vessel: A must-read Hannigram AU of dark beautyMy original Tumblr posthere





	Illustration for The Vessel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Vessel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118928) by [Weconqueratdawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weconqueratdawn/pseuds/Weconqueratdawn). 



 


End file.
